Afternoon Tea
by Roguie
Summary: Five minutes of Rose's life with the Doctor, had they been established in Series 1.  A little sexy and a bit of fun. Oneshot.


A/**N: Oh hell, I don't know what my muse is thinking. I was working on the fifth chapter of When the Bough Breaks and my mind wandered. This has no plot, has no story, has no anything really.. It's just a very brief moment in time, and by the sound of the voice I'd say its between 9 and Rose. Just one of those five minutes that wanders into my brain when I've forgotten to lock the doors.**

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Doctor Who; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

**Afternoon Tea**

**By: Danae Bowen**

"Oi, hands off!"

Rose Tyler, blonde hair, pink tank top, blue jean skirt and red cheeks pushed the Doctor's hand off her thigh as she sat uncomfortably on her mother's sofa. Her words were a soft hiss, brown eyes rolling towards the kitchen door before meeting his gaze, pleading with him.

The Doctor flashed her a wicked little grin, darting his tongue out to touch his lips as he lifted an eyebrow.

"You said nothing about hands, Rose," he lifted a finger as her lips parted to protest, "Nope, not a single word about hands. Lips - off limits, no snogging, absolutely no snogging in your mum's flat - I remember that rule clearly." He grinned, eyes sparkling mischievously. "No shagging, you said; under no circumstances would there be any sort of shagging in your mum's flat - so my naughty bits are definitely off limits," he paused, thinking a moment, "Though yours are still in a grey area." He winked, those eyebrows of his waggling suggestively. "I believe the conversation went something ridiculous like, 'Doctor, you'll have to control yourself at Mum's, she isn't gonna understand, y'know - so, please, for the next couple hours - no snoggin', no shaggin', no mention of snoggin' 'n shaggin', no thinking about snoggin' 'n shaggin' and for the love of God, don't even let on you know what any of it's all about!'"

"I don't sound like that," she pouted softly, hoping his voice hadn't carried far enough for the elder Tyler to have heard.

"I'm sure you do, dear Rose," he grinned, "I've heard your beautiful voice speak when you're stoked, when you're calm, sad, nervous, guilty, screaming when you're positively terrified, and screaming whilst you're clenched tight around me,"

"DOCTOR!"

"You two alright out 'ere, then?" Jackie stuck her head out from the kitchen, frowning at the scandalized look on her young daughter's face. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Rose forced a strained grin onto her face, shrugging in her mother's direction. "Oh, y'know, Mum. He can be a bit of a prat, the Doctor."

"Mhmm. You best be watching my daughter's back and not her bottom, Doctor."

"MUM!"

"I'm just sayin', Rose. We understand each other, the Doctor 'n me, yeah?" Jackie looked to the Doctor with a pointed gaze, causing the alien to shift to a position slightly farther away from Rose. "Y'see, sweetheart, when you're a mum you'll understand; you'll notice things your kids are tryin' to put over on ya, but it'll be up to you whether or not you'll let on you know." Jackie shuffled back into the kitchen, tending to the whistling tea pot while Rose turned her attention back to the Doctor, her cheeks flaring bright pink.

The Doctor fought the uncomfortable expression creasing his features. "900 years old, me, 'n she manages to make me feel fifteen."

"Try living here when you're fifteen. I swear she's got eyes in the back of her head, my mum." Her shoulders began to relax and the colour began to fade from her cheeks as she listened to her mum stirring the tea and readying whatever sweet treat she'd managed to come up with. Her breathing slowed, her heartbeat returned to normal, and slowly she began believing they were going to make it through this visit intact.

Until a hand settled over her bare knee and slowly began creeping up the soft flesh of her thigh.

"DOCTOR!" she hissed, choking as her heart returned to it's previous position in her throat and her lungs clenched tightly, cutting off her intake of air.

"The whole time your mum was in here, I got to thinking about our little talk," he slipped across the sofa cushion, settling closer to her body. "'N you definitely said nothing about hands."

"Please!" The sound escaped her body in a long, drawn out plea, her eyes meeting his, brown depths swimming with emotion.

"Oh, I love it when you beg, Rose Tyler."

"Not here."

"Trust me." His breath whispered past her ear, sending shivers through her overheated flesh.

"My mum..."

"Is in the other room and she hasn't a clue." His tongue darted out slowly, travelling a wet path over the outside of her ear, pulling whimpers past her trembling lips.

"Why?"

His fingers paused their journey up her thigh, stroking her flesh softly and even through the haze slowly beginning to fog her perception, Rose felt his lips curve into an evil grin.

"I told ya, Rose," he whispered, "I'll take you anywhere you wanna go, I'll give you your Spock, 'n I'll dance with you all night, but..."

The door to the kitchen clicked open, and Rose's body froze.

The Doctor chuckled, "I don't do domestic."

End


End file.
